


4 seasons

by bbyseoul



Series: i want you to stay by my side [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, Crack and Angst, Heavy Angst, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock, my first time w angst, non idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: seungkwan falls in love during the 4 seasons.





	

seungkwan falls in love in the spring, when the flowers bloom and heat is back in the feeling of his hands. the air is cooler but still leaves warmth over his skin like the way soonyoung's laugh makes any day better. 

soonyoung was as fresh as a daisy and new to his school and he fell in love. how could somebody be so energetic at 7am when school starts? how could somebody have seungkwan feeling vulnerable every second of the day. 

seungkwan loved the way soonyoung made him laugh and he understood seungkwan's humor. a senior sharing the same humor as seungkwan was the last thing he expected. 

soonyoung asks for seungkwan's number and asks for help in science because seungkwan was caught up in the semester and he was new and behind the assignments. 

seungkwan thought he was just messing with him but everyday they had a study date. seungkwan felt like maybe he could soak up the sun from soonyoung's smile. 

seungkwan asked soonyoung out in the summer when the heat was rising in seoul and they were out of school. soonyoung laughs as he accepts seungkwan's single tulip and says he'd be lucky to date a guy like seungkwan. 

he takes soonyoung to jeju for the first time and they share black pork and green tea desserts. they pick hallabongs and soonyoung compares seungkwan's cheeks to the summer fruit and he was so in love. 

namyangju in the summer was different than the last time he went. maybe it was the way soonyoung held his hand when he introduced seungkwan to his family or how he never let him go the entire day. 

the summer was filled with shy kisses and flowers constantly. visits to the beach and love letters when soonyoung had went out to the US for a dance competition. 

seungkwan was in love and soonyoung said he was too. 

when the leaves changed colors and the temperature was dropping drastically. and so was soonyoung. 

seungkwan understood because after transferring in the spring his papers had to add up to the graduation requirements for seniors and he was focusing on college. a silly sophomore kid who had too much love in his heart wasn't on his mind. the future is always first and seungkwan realized he maybe wasn't apart of soonyoung's future. 

"i'm just busy seungkwannie.. you're still in high school and i'm about to be in college and on my own." 

on his own. 

you're still in high school. 

seungkwan was just a lovesick high schooler to him. 

soonyoung gets accepted to korea national university of arts. he cries in seungkwan's arms that day even though he ignored his calls. but seungkwan couldn't shy away because he loves him. 

winter, the snow was falling and the winds were harsher than fall. seungkwan's cheeks were rosy from the cold and how many tears he cried when soonyoung got his move in dates. 

"i think it'll be good... if we break up." soonyoung says one day as they're caught up in traffic. 

there was nowhere for seungkwan to go in that moment. he couldn't run out in the street, or hide in the backseat. he was in a closed area with the boy who he gave his everything to, just for it to be taken away. 

"it's because of college and it'll be hard for me to maintain a relationship with a high schooler." 

"am i just a high schooler to you, hyung?" seungkwan asks as he stares at the backlights ahead of him. 

"no, god! no, seungkwannie you know what i meant." 

seungkwan tried to stop himself from crying but the ache in his chest was too much to bare and he couldn't stop. he sniffles the rest of the ride home and when soonyoung tries to kiss his head. he ducks away before going inside.

soonyoung graduates in early january and seungkwan doesn't show up. the ice was too slick and the chill was too aching. seeing and thinking of soonyoung would just bring back too much heat in his chest and cheeks. 

and still till this day, that was the coldest winter that he's experienced.


End file.
